<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pewdiepie is now a simp by Shadow_network</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541948">Pewdiepie is now a simp</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_network/pseuds/Shadow_network'>Shadow_network</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>YouTuber and sonic and b99 fanfic request/random book [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>PewDiePie - Fandom, Twitch - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, pokimane - Fandom, youtube - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Deepthroating, F/M, Hot Sex, Oral Sex, Simp, Smut, blowjob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:08:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_network/pseuds/Shadow_network</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pewdiepie is simpimg now. We need ten tamborines and some memes stat. He’s not feeling him self.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marzia Bisognin/Felix Kjellberg, Pewdiepie/pokimane, markiplier/Marzia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>YouTuber and sonic and b99 fanfic request/random book [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pewdiepie is now a simp</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this on a five hour car ride. Kill me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Felix looked at his hot pic of pokimane. They were dating after mark stole Marcia. He was pissed at mark but got him. His thoughts were interrupted by his simp girl. </p><p>“Hey Felix you hot babe”</p><p>Felix kissed poki and she didn’t fight. She just got back from her house streaming and Felix would always get killed by simps. Poki and Felix went to there bed as pewds stripped poki. She obliged kissing him while taking her off her pants. </p><p>“Oh after a day of simps this is what I need”</p><p>She moaned as he stuck his length in her. It was near a foot. She grabbed him by the shoulder pulling him in as he pulled his big pp out. They kissed passionately as Poki tried to moan words.</p><p>“I c-c-ant-k-eep-ahhh</p><p>Poki moaned loudly as Felix thrusted in. Poki breathed in and out quickly as she was ready to blow.</p><p>“I-Im-gonna-ahhh-cu-ahh-m”</p><p>Felix heard and nodded pulling out as she sprayed all over. She exhaled before moving to Felix’s cock. She immediately tried to fit it in her mouth. She, within ten seconds, fit his entire cock in her mouth p. He was cumming and she was eating it up. She pushed out as they took a break.</p><p>“Holy shit Poki calm down”</p><p>Poki smiled as she sat down on the pewdiepie chair. She turned on his computer to watch markiplier. Felix would usually laugh at his vids. Felix picked poki up and put her on his lap as he turned on marks newest video.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Request ships. Please don’t kill me my time management sucks. Thanks for reading.</p><p>YouTube, sonic and b99 for request. I will try to do all of them</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>